


Of Tevinter's and Fereldan's

by Viking_Katze



Series: Of Tevinter's and Fereldan's - what could possibly go wrong? [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambigious timeline, Banter, Dorain being himself, Dorian is being dificoult, Fun, Gen, Just a normal day at Skyhold, Last fight, Lavellan is in for a challange, Letters, M/M, essprit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Katze/pseuds/Viking_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of shorts that happens in between Obsrevations, Distractions and Chess, and A fate worse than death. It's not necessary to read those to get this. </p><p>Not sure how many chapters, or how long each of them will be. Enjoy it for what it is. There might be some fun and light shorts, and a bit darker, tags and rating might change with future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing staff(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Got in spired by essprit on tumbler for this one. 
> 
> "Dorian would totally have his favourite staff. Imagine this incredulous, shocked look at the Inquisitor when he heard that he should get rid of that stick of junk wood. Each time the Inquisitor would want to upgrade his gear there would be a great fuss about it over whole Skyhold." 
> 
> So this is the result, and it kinda fit into my setting for things so. Yeah. I had fun with this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Dorian... stop acting like a child." The Inquisitor said with an exasperated sigh, it wasn't the first time they'd had the discussion.

"I am not acting like a _child_. I'm simply saying that I like my staff and I will _not_ toss it aside for that... ghastly thing." Dorian proclaimed, eyeing the rather menacing looking staff the Inquisitor was holding out for him to take. The staff Dorian was currently using had served him well for a long time. He knew the balance of it, how it acted in different situations and climates and it threw his fireballs where he wanted them to go. Acquiring a new staff meant having to deal with learning curve of how to figure out all those little things again.

So with those thoughts in mind, Dorian turned and walked away.

"Dorian! We are not done here!" The elf shouted after the mage and hurried to catch up with him. "That stick of junk wood is about to fall apart, why in _Joo-NAY's_ name would you not just switch staff?" Lavellan asked as she fell into steps beside the mage. The elf was still carrying the news staff, which was not made for her stature so carrying it was a little cumbersome.

"My dear Inquisitor, do you realize that you are asking me to part with an extension of myself? To cast aside something so importa-"

"But you're getting a better one!" The Inquisitor interrupted Dorian's dramatic justification, as she had heard similar arguments before. Dorian looked quite put upon, his lips pressed into a thin line, and his eyes narrowed as he gave the inquisitor a cool displeased look.

"I. Do. Not. Care." Dorain said before letting out a huff. "I like my current staff, and I shan't part with it." They had gotten so far that they were crossing the courtyard and several eyes turned to look at them.

"You will part with it. Either you stuff that thing with the rest of your trinkets, or I'll have Sera steal it from you so that you won't have a choice but to take this." Lavellan said, her tone getting a nonchalant lilt to it as she waved the staff towards Dorian.

Dorian stopped and turned to look at her, eyes wide with horror.

"You wouldn't... That elf _wrecks_ nearly everything she touches!"

"Do you want to make a bet of it?"

Dorian stood there, looking torn. "Fasta vass! Give it here then you infuriating woman!" Dorian eventually bit out, holding his hand out and the elf handed the new staff over, smug smile on her lips.

"Good. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She said brightly, and only got a cool glare in reply. "Now then, go practice. I don't want your fireballs to hit any of us because you and your new staff aren't on good terms with each other."

"...this thing is just...ugly..." Dorian muttered, clearly pretending not to hear the Inquisitor as he held the staff away from himself as he scrutinized it. "And bulky. This will absolutely dreadful."

Lavellan rolled her eyes before she turned and headed back towards the main hall, she could only hope that he wouldn't show up with that piece of bound driftwood next time they set out. If he did, that staff might have an unfortunate mishap of sorts. Iron Bull might be up for the task, they would just had to make sure it would look like an accident.

"Commander! Look at this! It's absolutely atrocious!"

"Oh no. I'm not getting into this debate again."

Lavellan glanced behind her and saw Dorian falling into steps beside Cullen, obviously intending on spilling his ire about having to get a new staff, to the commander. The mage seemed undeterred about Cullen's unwillingness to listen though, and started to list all the good things about the staff he already had, and Dorian's voice carried across the courtyard remarkably well. The elf couldn't stop the small laugh bubbling out of her when she saw Cullen's obvious surrender, as he merely nodded along to whatever Dorian was saying, his focus back on the report in his hand as they continued across the courtyard.

"Maybe it'll go better next time." The Inquisitor mused going back to the undercroft to talk to Dagna about upgrading Cole's daggers.

 


	2. Written words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt from an anon on tumblr,
> 
> Cullrian: Cullen tries to write a goodbye letter to Dorian, in case he doesn't make it.
> 
> This is what I came up with.  
> Enjoy~

 ~*~

They were going to do it, they were going to save Thedas. The Inquisitor would stop Corypheus, and her closest and most trusted friends at her side to help her achieve it. Men and women from across the lands, joining in to help, to stop the madness. They were all doing their part in one way or another.

**_Dorian.  
I wish I had taken more time to write this letter..._ **

The Valley of Sacred Ashes. Back to the place where it all began.

Cullen's men would clear a path, make it so that the Inquisitor and her smaller team would get to Corypheus, to give her the best chance. Have her fight as little before then as possible. To deal with demons, templars and mages, cut them down before they could get to the Inquisitor.

**_I wish you will never have to read this because if you are I am no longer in this world but by the  
Maker's side.I cannot help but fear that luck might run out and that I will not see the end of tomorrow. _ **

The sky was dark, a heaviness to the air that seemed to press down on you. But you had to shrug it off and continue forward. Swords and shields held high. Voices ringing out in battle cries before charging forward.

**_I am uncertain what frightens me the most now. I have not feared death in a long time. I have_ **   
**_always thought that I will go whenever the Maker deems that my time is up. But now I do fear_ **   
**_death, because if death does take me I will no longer be by your side. But if the Maker is to_ **   
**_take someone I wish it to be me._ **

Cullen charged forward as well, unflinching as magic soared past. Explosions left and right. The clanging of metal against metal, the sound of the dying shrikes from both demons and men alike. Then they rushed past, the Inquisitor and her group. A glance was all it took, words that had been said before lingering in the air for that moment, and then Dorian had turned his eyes forward again, away from Cullen, and the commander cut down the next foe.

They would fight. The night could only end in two ways. In victory, or in defeat that would mean the end of the world.

**_You have more to do. You have a purpose beyond the Inquisition Dorian and I know you can do it._ **   
**_You have a passion to change to world for the better. You want so much and you can see there is_ **   
**_hope even through all the hardships you have been through. You see that there is hope for your_ **   
**_homeland where most would have deemed it a lost cause._ **

Then the Tempel rose into the sky, and everything halted for just a moment. Cullen's eyes were drawn to the rising stones and earth. It really brought home how powerful Corypheus was.

_**I have seen you at your lowest and when you have risen above and beyond what I could have** _   
_**ever imagined. You woke something within me that I thought was long dead. I had hoped that** _   
_**we could have more time together, even if only a few more days.** _

"Commander!"

**_I want you to know that I love you._ **

Red hot pain, he could feel the talon imbedded in his left side. Cullen raised his sword and struck the demon down, the talon snapped, but as the demon broke down and was drawn back into the fade, the talon remained. Cullen grit his teeth and staggered for a moment.

"Commander-"

"Don't worry about me! Keep fighting!" Cullen barked and straightened up preparing for the next onslaught. They weren't done yet.

**_I am afraid I'm not one for more poetic words than such._ **

The dragons fought high above before they fell, and soon thereafter so did the floating temple. It fell to the ground below, shaking the earth and sending dust and earth around like a tidal wave.

They had done it.

Corypheus was defeated.

"Commander Cullen!"

**_Do know that I have not regretted one moment, not one day, spent with you, and keep  
that with you. Know that you deserve to be loved, I hope you- _ **

~*~

Dorian stared at the letter, eyes full of unshed tears. The letter was unfinished, the writhing rushes and not at all like Cullen's usual tidy penmanship. It had been left on the desk in his room. The parchment quickly folded and Dorian's name scrawled across it.

He shouldn't have read it.

It hurt to read it.

The mage startled when the door opened and he turned his gaze away from the letter and his heart ached just a bit more.

"Dorian? What's wrong?" Cullen asked and then he saw what the Mage was holding and the commander hurried forward, reaching to take the letter away, but Dorian quickly held it away. "You weren't meant to read that..." Cullen muttered, looking a little flustered but his amber eyes met Dorian's gaze.

"It was addressed to me." Dorian said, and Cullen let out a long sigh but then smiled, just a little.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to read it _now_."

"...terribly unromantic last letter." Dorian scoffed and Cullen let out a soft chuckle stepping closer to his lover. "And you didn't even finish it." Dorian jabbed Cullen in the side with a finger, and the commander flinched. "You almost died though, what good are you if you go and die on me." The mage's tone was meant to be harsh, but it didn't have any bite to it, even if he was glaring at the commander.

"I was in a bit of a rush." Cullen said, placing a hand over his still sore wound. It had been closed, but it had been touch and go for a little while as he had lost quite a bit of blood, and his stubborn nature not letting anyone look at him before he had actually passed out.

"I hate you." Dorian said, but Cullen just smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I hate you for nearly dying, you stupid man." Dorian said in a heated rush, before pulling the other man into a crushing hug. "Don't you dare do it again." Cullen chuckled and wrapped his arms around the mage.

"I'll do my best."

"Good."


End file.
